Feorm
Das angelsächsische Wort feorm bezeichnet Verpflegungsabgaben bzw. Gastung. Im eigentlichen Sinne bedeutet es Proviant, Verpflegung, wird aber später mit dem lateinischen firma im Sinne von "fester Abmachung, Pauschsumme von Abgaben" zusammengestellt und mitunter verwechselt. Beschreibung Die angelsächsischen Quellen enthalten viele Zeugnisse in Bezug auf die ursprünglichste Form der Besteuerung, nämlich die Verpflegungsabgaben. In diesem Punkt läßt sich die ununterbrochene Kontinuität zwischen den keltischen und den germanischen Verhältnissen auf der britischen Insel am besten nachweisen. Angelsächsische Quellen In den angelsächsischen Quellen finden sich eine Reihe entsprechender Abgabe-Leistungen. So wird in den Gesetzen von König Ine von Wessex († nach 726) die Belastung von Steuerhufen mit Naturalleistungen in folgender Weise eingesetzt (Ine 70, l): "Von 10 Hiden (Großhufen) zahlt man zur Verpflegung 10 Fässer Honig, 300 Brote, 12 Eimer Wälschen Bieres, 30 hellen Bieres, 2 ausgewachsene Rinder oder 10 Widder, 10 Gänse, 20 Hennen, 10 Käse, einen Eimer voll Butter, 5 Lachse, 20 Wispel Futter und 100 Aale." Codex diplomaticus In Urkunden wird die Einquartierung und Verpflegung von Beamten, Boten und Wallfahrern öfters erwähnt bzw. erlassen, z.B. im Codex diplomaticus 216, A.D. 822 (Earle Land-Charters 100): hanc predictam terram liberabo ab omni Servitute secularium rerum, a pastu regis, episcopi, principum, seu prefectum (prefectorum?) exactorum, ducorum canorum (canum), equorum seu accipitrum, ab refectione et habitu illorum omnium qui dicuntur faestingmen etc. Diplomatarium Anglicum Aevi Saxonici: A Collection of English Charters, from the Reign of King ... Benjamin Thorpe. Macmillan, 1865. S. 102 Domesday-Book In Verbindung mit diesen Verpflegungslasten stehen die sog. firmae noctium, die im "Domesday-Book" in einer Reihe von Städten und Höfen erwähnt werden. Die firma erscheint in diesem Fall als die latinisierte Feorm: "Ernährung, Verpflegung". In Schenkungen an das Kloster von St. Cadoc bei Llandaff, deren Echtheit zwar zweifelhaft ist, die jedoch gewohnheitsmäßige Leistungen im südlichen Wales vor dem Jahr 1000 betreffen, wird u.a. berichtet, daß der Häuptling Elli dem Kloster die Vorräte zur Verpflegung dreier Nächte im Jahre zu liefern versprach. Im Domesday-Book nun werden königliche Höfe in den vier westsächsischen Grafschaften: Dorset, Somerset, Wiltshire und Hampshire in gewisse Gruppen geteilt, die sich dadurch kennzeichnen, daß der Grundbesitz in ihnen nicht nach Hiden (Großhufen) eingeschätzt ist, sondern mit firmae noctium (oder dierum) belastet war. So leisteten z.B. Basingstoke, Kings Clere und Esseborne in Hampshire zusammen eine "firma unius diei" Domesday-Book I, 39. Round Feudal England, S. 109 ff.. In Dorset wurde die firma noctis auf £ 104 im Jahr eingeschätzt, was für jede Woche im Jahre £ 2 ausmachen würde. Außer diesen kompakt organisierten Lasten findet man in Gegenden, in denen ein großer Teil der Leistungen in Geld abgelöst war, Resten von Lieferungen in Naturalien. Dergleichen findet sich öfters in Bezirken, die an Wales angrenzen. So wird im Domesday-Book berichtet, daß im Atiscross Hundert (Flintshire) "quando rex ibi veniebat reddebat ei unaquaque carruca 200 hesthas" (gwestwas = Verpflegungseinheiten) et unam cuvam plenam ceruisia et unam butiri ruscam. Aber auch in vollständig englischen Bezirken werden derartige Naturalienleistungen in Urkunden und im Domesday-Book öfters erwähnt. So hört man von Abgaben in Honig in Warwick; in Huntingdonshire wird die Errichtung eines Hauses von 60 Fuß Länge gefordert, in Cheltenham (Gloucestershire) 3000 Brote für die Fütterung von Hunden geleistet. Wales Noch im 14. Jh. wurden die von Wallisern bevölkerten Gegenden in alter Weise zur Bestreitung der Kosten des Aufenthalts des Fürsten und seiner Beamten taxiert (z.B. Denbigh Survey, A. D. 1334) Handschrift in der Maitland Library, Oxford. vgl. Tribal System in Wales. 2. Ausgabe. Seebohm, S. 167 ff.. In den Gesetzen von Wales finden sich mehrfach Erwähnungen, die wahrscheinlich bis etwa ins 8. Jh. zurückreichen. Venodotian Code Im Venodotian Code (auch bekannt als Dosbarth Gwynedd, eine antike und komplexe Sammlung von metrischen Regeln für walisische Dichtung der Gwynedd-Region in Nordwales) z.B. lesen wir folgende Beschreibung des Umzugs des Hauptverwalters eines Fürsten. Dieser Umzug findet um Weihnachten statt, und das Gefolge des Hausmeiers wird bei dieser Gelegenheit in drei Abteilungen verteilt, bei denen der Hausmeier sich abwechselnd aufhält. Für die Einquartierung des Hausmeiers wird das Haus eines freien Stammesgenossen gewählt, und der Hausmeier hat das Recht, seine Diener mit sich zu bringen: einen Türhüter und einen Koch und Diener zur Aufwartung bei Tische. Die letzteren empfangen die Häute der geschlachteten Tiere, und die Köche bekommen das Fett, die Eingeweide und andere Überbleibsel (I, 7. § 22). Bei den Umzügen des Fürsten oder Häuptlings selbst wird ihm zuerst von den aillts (Halbfreien) eine Halle gezimmert. Dazu werden sechs schlankgewachsene Bäume verwandt, die in zwei parallelen Reihen, je drei und drei, aufgestellt werden. Ihre oberen Äste werden oben durch einen Querstamm zusammengehalten, so daß sich eine Art von gewölbtem Schiff bildet. Die Mitte des Gewölbes wird als Halle zum Speisen und zum geselligen Zusammensein benutzt, während in den zurückstehenden Zwischenräumen zwischen den Stämmen Schlafgemächer errichtet werden (III, 21, § 6). Diese Art Halle wird in England noch im 12. Jh. auf den Gütern des Fürstbischofs von Durham in einer Länge von 60 Fuß und einer Breite von 16 Fuß gezimmert Boldon book, Ausgabe der Rec.Comm. S. 575; und das war nicht das einzige Gebäude, das für den Umzug des Fürsten hergerichtet werden mußte. Das Venodotische Gewohnheitsrecht erwähnt neun solcher Gebäude oder Gebäudeteile: eine Halle, eine Kammer, eine Speisekammer (buttery), einen Stall, ein Hundehaus, eine Scheune, einen Ofen, ein Klosett und eine Schlafkammer; und eine ähnliche Aufzählung findet sich auch im Boldon book siehe: Wikipedia: Boldon Book (engl.). Diese Vorkehrungen sind für die Art der obligatorischen Bewirtung der Häuptlinge durch ihre Stammesgenossen und zinspflichtigen Bauern charakteristisch. Wir erfahren auch mit großer Umständlichkeit, worin die Kost bestand, die bei den Umzügen den Häuptlingen und ihrem Gefolge geboten wurde. Eine freie Maenol oder Bauerschaft mußte im Winter zur Bewirtung des Königs nach Venodotischem Recht liefern: eine Pferdefracht besten Mehls, den Leib eines Ochsen oder einer Kuh, ein volles Faß Honig, neun Handbreit tief und ebenso breit, sieben Scheffel Hafer, ein dreijähriges Schwein, eine Schnitte Schmalz, drei Fingerbreit dick, einen Eimer Butter, drei Handbreit tief und ebenso breit, ohne Anhäufung. Statt dieser Naturalien wurde zur Ablösung das sog. Tunc-Pfund Silber bezahlt. Quellen * English society in the XI. century; essays in English mediaeval history. Sir P. Vinogradoff. Oxford: The Clarendon Press, 1908. S. 384 ff. * Domesday Book. Edgar Lee Masters. Project Gutenberg. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 24 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rechtswesen Kategorie:Staatswesen in England